reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Gatling Gun
The Gatling gun is a weapon features in Red Dead Revolver and Red Dead Redemption. The Gatling Gun is one of the best known early rapid-fire weapons and a forerunner of the modern machine gun. Description The weapon first saw combat usage in a battlefield role during the American Civil War in the Union Army. The first Gatling gun was capable of laying down continuous automatic fire, but required the user to turn a crank mechanism to operate as it used a gravity fed magazine. Red Dead Revolver A gatling gun features in several missions, the first being Carnival Life. Red Dead Redemption In Red Dead Redemption the Gatling Gun has unlimited ammunition. It is first used in the mission "The Assault on Fort Mercer", mounted in the back of Nigel West Dickens' stagecoach, and appears in several other missions thereafter including: "Mexican Caesar", "The Great Mexican Train Robbery", "The Gates of El Presidio", "An Appointed Time", and lastly in "And The Truth Will Set You Free". At least one Gatling Gun can always be found mounted inside El Presidio. This gun is commonly used by both the Mexican Army and the American Army because it was often considered a Government-Issue weapon. Undead Nightmare In Undead Nightmare, the Gatling Gun can be even more useful in capable hands owing to the fact that it still has unlimited ammunition. This is good to know considering that it is often necessary for players to conserve ammunition in the undead wasteland. A Gatling Gun can still be found in El Presidio and doctors often use them for protection out in the wilderness. It has also been confirmed that a new Gatling Gun has been mounted on one of the buildings in Rathskeller Fork. When confronted by an undead horde, John Marston can apply Phosphorus Coating to the gun's ammo supply, making it handy for getting out of tight spots. Multiplayer In Multiplayer Free Roam, only 3 Gatling Guns can be found, two at El Presidio and one at Fort Mercer. Various Free For All and Gang maps as well as Stronghold have gatling guns available to players. Some co-op missions also include gatling guns. Trivia *Often, at least two men would be used to operate a Gatling Gun. One would be responsible for turning the crank and aiming the weapon while a second man reloaded and cleared any mechanical jams. *The Gatling Gun features prominently in a wide range of Western films, representing the slowly increasing industrialization of the West during and after the American Civil War. *The Gatling Gun in Redemption is inaccurate as it does not employ the use of a hopper/magazine, a necessary component that fed ammunition to fire from the gun. *Even though the Gatling Gun has unlimited ammunition,when you fire it early the person you're working with will sometimes say that you "Need the ammunition." *The Gatling Gun was invented by a doctor named Richard Gatling who wanted to minimize the suffering of wounded soldiers by giving them a quick death on the battlefield instead of dying slowly over the following days from infected wounds caused by musket and rifle fire. He also thought that by inventing the gun itself, it would end wars as he believed no man would go onto the battlefield to face such a devastating weapon. *The Gatling Gun is outclassed by the more modern Maxim Gun in almost every single way. Likely because it was a "Civil War Era" weapon, and is somewhat out of date by the time of Red Dead Redemption. The only exceptions are the fact that both of these machine guns are practically equal in power, and the Gatling Gun can be fired continuously without "overheating", a trait that the Maxim Gun seems to lack. *Due to the multiple barrels, crank operation, and design, the Gatling Gun is actually a manually loaded gun, more akin to lever actions and bolt actions than most mounted weapons. However, the rate of fire was certainly deserving of the misconseption that it is fully automatic. Gallery Gatling Gun.jpg Achievements The can be used to unlock the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Related Content es:Ametralladora_Gatling Category:Redemption Weapons Category:Revolver Weapons Category:Stationary Weapons